Cable ties are well known and may be used to bundle or secure a group of articles such as electrical wires or cables. Typically, cable ties include a head, elongate tail and a longitudinal strap therebetween. The head of the cable tie includes a locking element which is engageable with the strap to secure the strap in the head.
There are generally two types of cable ties. The first is a one-piece cable tie. The one-piece tie is integrally formed of plastic material, preferably polyamide, and uses a molded pawl inside the head and a formed teeth array in the strap body to secure the strap in the tail. The second is a two-piece cable tie. The two-piece tie has a polyamide head and strap body. A metallic (e.g., stainless steel) barb is embedded in the head which digs into the strap to secure the strap in the body.
Existing plastic cable ties allow the growth of bacteria and/or fungus on the surface thereof under normal atmospheric conditions. This is unfavorable in many applications where cable ties are widely used as fasteners. For example, in the typical high humidity and warm environment of a food processing facility, bacteria can grow on the surface of cable ties such that undesirable stains and odor develop over time. If introduced to a food ingredient during this process, such affected plastic cable tie could introduce bacterial and/or fungal contamination to the food ingredient before the affected cable tie is detected and separated from contact with any food or food ingredient. Likewise, a hospital environment, such as a surgery room, typically includes various medical equipment that use cable ties for harness purposes. Undesirably, different types of bacteria and/or fungi may be introduced to the surface of such cable ties by exposure, such as by direct contact and/or via air, from an infected individual and transmitted to other individuals (e.g., a patient or caregiver). Thus, there is a need for cable ties that exhibit antimicrobial properties.